


Pearl Ring

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: A long time ago a princess who lived at the bottom of the sea met a girl who fell into her kingdom.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pearl Ring

A long time ago a castle that used to be in the sky collapsed into the sea and fell so deep that it would be impossible to reach it no matter how much someone swam. When the castle fell, the world full of white, frozen and lifeless sand was filled with color, with wonderful plants that danced with the tide with fish that swam among them as the birds flew among the trees and time stood still.  
The princess of the oceans lived there. She had taken it upon herself to turn the place into a garden for her enjoyment, where the castle shone like the sun. The fish approached her and were caressed by her and the mermaids sang in her honor. Occasionally she would look up at the sky — or rather at the dome of water that was spreading over her — and sigh. She missed the roses. No matter how hard she tried to grow them in her garden, they did not flourish. She thought it was ridiculous that her magic had such a limitation. She spent many nights reaching out to the sky, knowing that he couldn't touch anything. She spent many nights crying, but her tears mixed with the seawater and no one recognized her deep sadness. Perhaps that was why she had stopped being able to cry.  
The night she decided to go up for the first time in thousands of years was not just to see the roses. For the first time in a long time she saw the stars and their dancing reflections in the waters of the sea, she saw the lights of human cities, she heard funeral bells ... and she saw her:  
The girl who stood on the edge of the cliff.  
Her mourning dress melted into the color of the night and soon turned into a black blur falling at high speeds into the water. At first Anthy — that was the princess's name — did nothing, it was not the first time she had seen some mortal drown, and surely it would not be the last.  
When the sound of the small body impacting the waters reached her ears, she finally realized what she was doing. She began to run over the waters until finally reaching the point where she had seen the girl fall and plunged deep, looking for her. The tide and the waves, which had been her friend before, turned against her as they dragged the girl's body as a toy for the angry waters of the sea. When she finally reached her, her eyes were closed and what little air was left in her lungs escaped in a bubble rising to the surface. Anthy took her in her arms and rose above the oceans, cradling her against her chest before laying her down on the shoreline sand and drawing all the water from her lungs.  
Little by little the girl regained consciousness, and with a very weak voice asked:  
"Are you ... death? Will I see my dad and my mom?"  
Anthy long ago thought she had forgotten the language of humans, but upon hearing it she realized that she simply did not want to remember it.  
"No, I am not."  
The girl coughed, holding her aching chest.  
"You came to save me ...?"  
"Yes, I did"  
"What ... is ... eternity ...? Nothing is eternal ... my parents left me ... there is no point in continuing to live if I am going to die anyway ... Why ...? There is no such thing as something eternal ..."  
Anthy was silent as she remembered that time did not pass in her kingdom and she asked herself if it would have been more appropriate to have let that little girl die. She saw her cry bitterly, barely conscious. She brought her lips to the girl's tears and kissed them sweetly, unable to respond.  
The sun soon peeked out from behind the princess and formed a golden halo around her head.  
"A crown…? I see ... you are a prince ... right? Princes ... do this ... Saving ..."  
The princess was alerted by the sound of screaming "I see something!" and the footsteps of hysterical people. She left the girl quickly, but not before leaving her an only gift and proof of their meeting: a pearl ring.


End file.
